


Let It Go

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daichi's sisters are small and adorable, Established Relationship, Former Athlete Suga, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: It’s going to be a good day he thinks. School has been stressful for all of them lately due to their winter break lurking just around the corner and it has been a long time since they have hung out with the intention of just being instead of going through their textbooks and preparing for their finals. Even longer since they took Daichi’s sisters with them.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft ice skate AU thing I wrote during the Christmas holidays where Sugawara was a former ice skater.
> 
> There are some very briefs mentions about Suga's family not being as warm and accepting as Daichi's is, but mostly you have to squint really hard to see it.

It’s still early in the morning when they finally end up leaving the Sawamura's household. The four of them are clad in multiple layers of clothing and have their hats pulled down far down over their heads and ears to protect them from the chilly morning air. It’s kind of refreshing as well though, and it helps Sugawara wake up the last way which the coffee he had drunk earlier couldn’t.

He can’t help but smile softly as the two of them watches Daichi’s younger sisters entertain themselves with forcing too much air out of their lungs at once and letting out small and happy little noises when their breath turns to fog in the chilly air, cheering between one another.

They are adorable, they always are, but especially now with their cheeks and noses painted a rosy red due to the cold and Sugawara turns his gaze back to his friend just in time to catch Daichi looking at him with something fond in his eyes.

There is a smile making its way across his face and Sugawara stops for a moment until the larger man catches up to him before he elbows him gently in his side, something warm spreading across his chest as Daichi chuckles in response before correcting the bag he is carrying with him.

It’s going to be a good day he thinks. School has been stressful for all of them lately due to their winter break lurking just around the corner and it has been a long time since they have hung out with the intention of just  _ being  _ instead of going through their textbooks and preparing for their finals.

Even longer since they took Daichi’s sisters with them.

They have grown so much and so fast and Sugawara silently wonders how much longer they will be able to do these little trips. How much longer until they are grown up enough that hanging out with their older brother and his friend is going to become lame.

Sugawara secretively hopes they still have a few more years of this, at the very least. Having grown up with Daichi by his side himself all these years Sugawara has started to view the other’s family as his own too, especially Daichi’s smaller sisters considering Sugawara never really had any siblings on his own.

He likes the Sawamura’s, a lot. Back when he and Daichi had started to get along and it had become apparent to them that Suga’s own family wasn’t always the best place to be the Sawamura’s had welcomed him with open arms as if it was nothing, offered him warmth and a sanctuary whenever he needed to get away from his own house.

And when he and Daichi had hit puberty what now felt so very long ago, when feelings had started to emerge and their friendship turned into something more the Sawamura’s had welcomed him once more.

He remembers crying. Remembers Daichi wrapping his arm around him and planting a kiss to the top of his head and telling him that ‘ _ See, I told you that you had nothing to be worried about _ ’. Remembers being met with nothing but warmth and not even an ounce of disgust.

The Sawamura’s were warm. Warm and soft and caring and Sugawara loved them all so very much.

Suddenly there is a shout of his name from the youngest, Mika, and it pulls Sugawara out of his thoughts just in time to see a snowball flying in his direction. It doesn’t give him enough time to dodge it though, and it hits him square in the chest, the snow staining his jacket and falling to the ground and he lets out a shout of his own and then he is already bending down by the road, scraping together enough of the snow to create a ball of his own before standing, a wild grin spreading across his face.

“Okay, which one of you did it?” he shouts out towards the girls in front of him, throwing the ball up in the air before catching it once more as he quirks up an eyebrow. The girls shrieks in reply and then darts of ahead of them and Sugawara takes after, choosing to ignore Daichi’s voice behind them urging them to safe it for ‘later’.

When Daichi catches up to them they are already outside the building in a pile of limbs and snow, laughing and wrestling and still trying to shove snow down each others clothes.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Daichi finally tells them and they boo at him in unison with flustered faces and snow in their hair and all over their clothes but they don’t complain when the bigger man helps them untangle themselves from one another and pulls them back up on their legs. Suga helps out dusting off most of the snow off Mika while Daichi takes care of her sister before finally dusting off Suga too, his hand coming to rest on his lower back for just a moment longer than necessary and Sugawara grins and leans into his boyfriends frame for just a second before pushing off of him so he can gather up the girls in his arms.

“Okay, let’s do this!” he announces and the children shouts out their excitement and Sugawara laughs, feeling warm and somehow invincible with the fond way Daichi looks at them from where he is standing a few steps back.

It takes awhile to pick out rentals for the girls, and even longer to get them on. Sugawara working methodically and making sure everything is as perfect as it can get while Daichi hovers in the background since both Mika and her older sister have declared that Daichi didn’t know how to do it in the first place.

They both know Daichi is perfectly capable of tying a pair of skates, but they both knows that Sugawara secretively loves this, to fuzz about the little girls to his hearts content even if it’s something as silly and small as this.

Sugawara finishes strapping in Aiko into her skates first and then sends her on her merry way with Daichi. After all, it’s far from her first time on the ice and she can skate just fine by herself by now. At this point Daichi is nothing but a safety net and if Suga is going to be honest she is probably better than Daichi already, unafraid and carrying herself with a grace you only do when you are sure on your feet. 

But Daichi is steady, safe. And considering the plan was for Sugawara to take care of Mika today they had all decided it fair to split up this way anyway.

“Ready?” he asks as he finishes tying Mika’s skates and brown eyes looks up at him from under equally brown bangs and he smiles softly before reaching out and brushing some wayward strands of hair from her face.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” Sugawara says gently before patting her across her hair. “I managed to teach Daichi’s clumsy butt how to skate remember, so you have nothing to be worried about okay?”

There is still a soft furrow between her brows but she nods anyway, determination shining in her eyes once more and Sugawara laughs before offering her a hand. “Okay, careful. They are not really made for walking on land.”

They wobble their way together to the rink hand in hand before spending a moment watching Daichi and Aiko whooshing about before Mika dares to brave the ice herself.

That’s fine Sugawara thinks. They have all day and can come back as many times as needed before Mika’s school trip to the rink next month. 

They have the time to let her take it on her own pace, so why wouldn’t they?

It’s hesitant and slow, but they make progress, one step at a time. From doing nothing but just standing and letting Sugawara pull her over the ice to taking her first tentatively steps of her own, shaky at first but growing surer and surer with every little sweep of her feet, her brows furrowed in concentration and eyes glued to her feet.

They will have to work on that later Sugawara thinks, teach her how to keep her gaze straight forward but for now it is all about getting her used to the ice and the feeling of sliding along it.

Sugawara loses track of time and it’s not before a signal echoes through the arena that he realizes how long they have been at it, and he carefully helps her back to the exit closest to their belongings and they join up with Daichi and Aiko once more, the former having started to unpack their lunches and started to serve up hot chocolate for the girl from their thermos.

Suga gives Daichi a soft smile that is quickly returned before turning around to hang of the rail, watching as the machine comes out to clean up the now scratched up ice and he finds himself inhaling deeply.

It always surprises him how he every time realizes just how much he has missed the scent of the rink when he has been away from it for a longer period of time.

This clean and cold smell that contains so many memories, the good and the bad and he watches as the machine takes away the scratches, one after a time only to leave a clean slate behind and he wishes life was that easy as well. That all that was needed was a way to fill his emotional scars with liquid and he would be magically hole again.

Sugawara is still staring as the machine leaves, the ice a blank surface ready to have new experiences scratched into it and it pulls at him, whispers to him to carve out his way too, to put his feelings into it and he realizes that he desperately wants to heed its call but-

“Go on.”

Suga blinks in surprise before turning around towards the voice, coming face to face with Daichi’s face and the soft expression resting there.

“You want to right?” Daichi continues as he reaches out and fills up Mika’s mug with more chocolate before turning his gaze back and locking it with Suga’s once more. “We still aren’t done eating and I am sure we can handle ourselves for awhile, right girls?”

Daichi’s sisters nod in agreement and then Mika is crawling up on her knees on the bench and whispering something in Daichi’s ear that makes the man’s smile grow fond.

“Mika says she wants to see,” he says, relaying her message and Suga laughs, feeling like a weight has lifted from his chest and he loves them all so much that he can’t put it into words. So Sugawara does the next best thing, giving them a nod and then he is off, stepping out on the ice once more but this time alone.

It’s perfect. 

Nothing like the scratches surface when they first came here. It’s clean and perfect and he takes the first sweep and then another to test the waters before turning into the movement just as he is gaining speed and then he is flying.

The air is in his hair as he gets lost in the moment, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, one movement leading into the next. It’s freeing, not the way it used to be when he was practicing a routine over and over again with no room for mistakes. Sugawara just does what feels right, what the moment, the ice tells him to do.

A jump her and a back spin there, moving to a melody only he can hear.

He forgets where he is, where they are.

The only thing existing is him and the ice and the way he moves on top of it. He is out of shape, nowhere near as flexible or possessing the same sense of stability and balance he once did but it’s fine, more than fine because Sugawara realizes that he had forgotten just how much just being on the ice like this used to mean to him.

When he comes back to the present it takes him awhile to collect his bearings, and even longer before he notices how the girls and Daichi has left the bench and is practically hanging of the barrier, watching him and he feels his face heating up as he slowly makes his way back to them. Not that he has anything to be worried about, the girls are both staring at him with wide eyes and excitedly starts talking about this and what ‘was that twirly move called’ and can he please teach them it and he feels so warm he can’t help but gather them both up in his arms and messing up their hair as they yell at him.

“Do you miss it?” Daichi asks him much later when they are heading back home and it takes Sugawara awhile before he realizes what Daichi is referring to and he shakes his head in reply, letting his gaze wander over Mika that is now fast asleep against Daichi’s back and then down to Aiko that is walking between them, exhausted and barely even hanging on as she holds both their hands in her much smaller ones, almost asleep herself.

“Well, sometimes I guess,” Sugawara corrects himself after a moment as they keep heading back home. “But that’s life isn’t it? If I hadn’t quit back then I would have had to given up other things instead. University for example. This.”

“This?” Daichi repeats back with an raised eyebrow and Suga laughs softly in response.

“Yes,  _ this _ Daichi. You and you stupid face and annoying but yet adorable little sisters.”

Daichi huffs in response before averting his gaze and Sugawara pretends he can’t see the small tint of pink making its way across his boyfriends cheeks.

“You are acting like one thing would automatically exclude the other,” Daichi finally replies as he gently corrects Mika’s sleeping form on his back just as she starts to slip. “You could have had both you know.”

Sugawara quirks up an eyebrow in response at Daichi’s words before letting his gaze flick down to Aiko walking between them, but she seems too far gone to even realize they were talking in the first place. “Is that so?”

“ _ I _ miss it,” Daichi admits and Sugawara blinks before looking up at him, confusion plain on his face. “Miss going to your competitions. Miss seeing you being so  _ free  _ out there. Miss seeing you face flustered and eyes gleaming in excitement after pulling off a program close to flawlessly and waiting on you score,” he heaves a sigh. “I guess I feel like I robbed you off all that, somehow.”

Suga can’t help the laugh that escapes him and he reaches out with his free hand and shoves a finger into Daichi’s cheek, knowing fully well that his friend can’t do anything about it with both his hands busy.

“You didn’t rob me of anything Daichi,” he hums softly as Daichi scoffs at him. “Instead you and your family have done nothing but  _ give _ and I would be a fool to give that up for anything.”

“You could still ha-,”

“Shh…” Sugawara interrupts him with yet another poke to his cheek. “That was  _ one part _ of my life okay. It was fun while it lasted but now it’s over. I will always have the memories and sure some part of me will always miss what once was, but more than that I am looking forward to making new memories with you. With  _ all of you _ .”

There is a moment when Daichi only stares at him, and then his face grows impossible red and Suga laughs as the man clears his throat and averts his eyes from him once more.

“You are such a sap,” Daichi mutters under his breath and Suga grins at him in response.

“I am your sap,” Sugawara points out which only makes Daichi groan at him.

“Thank you,” Daichi says later when they have made it home and got both of the girls into their beds for a much needed nap and are busying themselves with unpacking the leftovers from today’s adventures and Suga tilts his head in question, waiting for the continuation. “You don’t have to come with us, and yet you always do.”

Sugawara just shrugs his shoulders in response.

“Like I said, I like you and I like them. So why wouldn’t I?” he asks as Daichi leans back against the kitchen counter with a sigh and Sugawara rolls his eyes before slinking into the man’s private space grinning as Daichi furrows his brows only to have Sugawara flick him between his eyes. 

“Stop that,” he orders only to have Daichi sigh at him once more, but at least this time the bigger man wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close so there is that at least. “How many times do I have to tell you that you didn’t make me do shit Daichi?” Sugawara asks, scoffing as Daichi averts his eyes from him.

“Okay, fine,” Sugawara declares and then he is leaning forward and brushing his lips against Daichi’s own and catching the larger man’s attention because Sugawara knows that when Daichi is in one of these moods he won’t let it go no matter what he tells him. Doesn’t matter if the stupid thought currently in that brick brain of his is true or not.

“Then make it up to me instead,” Sugawara says and Daichi stares down at him, eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

“Make it… up to you?”

“You heard me Daichi. If you are going to keep dwelling in self pity no matter what I say, just make it up to me instead,” he says as he leans up on his toes once more, his lips hovering just above Daichi’s own but not close enough to make contact. Sugawara can practically see the gears turning inside Daichi’s head. Thinking and pondering until the man heaves a sighs in defeat and leans the last few inches to press their lips together completely.

“Fine,” Daichi finally says against his lips and Sugawara grins as he presses himself closer to the other until they are practically flush against one another, a mischievous glint in his eyes and his fingers wandering across the others broad chest and he licks his lips suggestively as if his meaning somehow wasn’t clear enough.

“You can start now with-,”

“Suga,  _ no _ .”

“Suga,  _ yes _ .”

“Why do I even put up with you?” Daichi asks and Suga laughs, and then Daichi is laughing too, tightening his hold around Sugawara’s waist and pulling him closer once more.

“Because you love me.”

“Lucky me,” Daichi snorts back in reply, but he is smiling and there is something warm and fond as he looks down on Sugawara.

"No, lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just name an ice skating fic 'Let It Go'?
> 
> Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?


End file.
